looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Little Bops (transcript)
Transcript of the 1957 cartoon The Three Little Bops. Credits and title card Stan Freberg: Remember the story of three little pigs One played a pipe and the other danced gigs The three little pigs are still around But they're playing music with a modern sound Three little pigs were in the groove Everything was running smooth The pigs were due for a big surprise For the wolf appeared with red rimmed eyes Wolf: Oo you cool, oo you cool, oo you cool man cool! Freberg: Well to show he was friendly he shook their hand Announced he was joining up with the band Instead of starting an argument A one and a two and away they went The three little pigs were really gassed They’d never heard such a corny blast Pigs: We’ve played in the west. We’ve played in the east. We’ve heard the most, but you’re the least. Freberg: Well the big bad wolf was really mad He wanted to play music and he wanted to play bad Wolf: They stopped me before I could go to town. So I’ll huff and puff and blow their house down. Freberg: The house of straw was blown away The pigs had to find another place to play Dew Drop Inn the house of sticks Three little pigs were giving out licks Well the piano playing pig was swinging like a gate Doing the Libarace on the 88 Pigs: I wish my brother George was here. Freberg: The three little pigs were having a ball When the big bad wolf he entered the hall The big bad wolf he sat right down C'mon cats we’re going to town From the crowd came an angry shout Crowd: Stop the music throw the square out! Freberg: The Big Bad Wolf was really sore Wolf: If they’re going to get tough I’ll give them more. They don’t know talent in this here town. I’ll huff and I’ll puff and blow the place down. Freberg: Dew Drop Inn did drop down The three little pigs crawled out of the rubble Pigs: This big bad wolf gives us nothing but trouble. We won’t be bothered by his windy tricks. The next place we play must be made of bricks Freberg: Sturdy place this house of bricks Built in 1776 High class place with the high class crowd Sign on the door no wolves allowed The wolf was sore and fit to be tied He was sworn and determined to get inside He huffed and puffed at the house of bricks But the bricks are stronger than straw or sticks He huffed and puffed and bleeped and blooped And at 10:00 was completely pooped When all of the sudden came a ray of hope Wolf: I could disguise myself, boy what a dope. Freberg: Well the big bad wolf took it all in stride He figured out the way to get inside Wolf: I’ll show those pigs that I’m not stuck. If I can’t blow it down I’ll blow it up. Freberg: Well the big bad wolf was really gone And with him went his corny horn Went out of this world with out a trace Didn’t go to heaven it was the other place Pigs: The big bad wolf he learned the rule. You’ve got to get hot to play real cool Category:Transcripts